Solo
by Portmanteu
Summary: What *does* Clint get up to when Loki is out? Warnings for smut.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing beyond the scenarios my twisted little brain spits out. All characters contained within belong to bigger and better entities than I. Please do not sue, as I own literally nothing beyond the clothes on my back. Also, grammar and tenses sometimes escape me, so please, be kind.**_

* * *

Clint had sprawled across the bed with every intention of napping while Loki was out. But his mind refused to shut down, and instead he'd ended up reclining against the headboard and flipping idly through the cable channels. Somewhere in the 600's, he'd stumbled across an adult channel, and was now absently watching the action on the screen with the sound muted.

He couldn't watch porn with the sound up. The overly enthusiastic moans and cries of the actors put him off, ringing false in his ears and reminding him of how much he preferred the sounds Loki made. The breathy, wanton exclamations of need; the way his voice broke when Clint drove into him; the soft "Oh," that was Loki's way of telling him that he was dangerously close to spilling. It was maddening.

But that didn't mean he didn't _like_ porn. Hell, watching pretty people do filthy things would never lose its attraction to Clint. As long as he didn't have to listen to them, then it was all good.

And now, he could feel himself responding to the images; beginning to stiffen. As he dropped one hand to trail over his erection, he wished that Loki were home. Closing his eyes, he imagined that the hand palming him was the god's; slender fingers scratching lightly at the material, tracing the clear outline of Clint's arousal. Uttering a quiet moan, Clint fumbled his pants open and pulled his cock out, wrapping his fist loosely around his girth. He stroked slowly, his other hand circling the thick base and squeezing rhythmically as he teased himself.

Thinking of Loki, and the talented way he used his lips, teeth and tongue caused Clint's hips to arch up off the bed, and he wriggled, burrowing further back into the pillows. "Fuck," he whispered, stroking a bit more roughly, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He was surprised to find that he was already close to coming and then he smirked when he realized he hadn't actually had to get himself off once since Loki had entered his life. The god was always happy to take that responsibility.

Clint drove his teeth into his lower lip, thinking of Loki's penchant for biting, and he shuddered. His hand moved faster, and he added a twist on the upstroke, growling slightly at the sensation. "Oh _god_, Loki," he grunted.

"Well, at least you're thinking of _me_," came the sardonic voice Clint knew so well, causing the archer to jerk in surprise and utter a high-pitched squeak.

Clint's eyes snapped open and he took in the sight of the god leaning against the doorway, a bemused smile on his face. Those bright green eyes travelled over the archer's frame, coming to rest on his rigid cock, still tightly grasped in his fist. "Was your need so great that you couldn't wait for my return?"

"I…I just," Clint stuttered, feeling a flush rising in his face.

"No," Loki cut in. "No need to explain, my Hawk. I am flattered. I was gone but a short time and I return to find you in the throes of passion, calling _my_ name? What a lovely homecoming gift. I feel I should…repay the compliment."

With that, Loki stalked toward the bed, a predatory smirk on his face. Clint felt a shiver run down his spine, and his cock twitched in his fist. He wasn't sure what Loki was about to do, but he was pretty damn sure he would enjoy it. The god's slim hands traced a complicated pattern in the air, and both their clothes fell away to nothing.

"Dammit," Clint grumbled. "There goes my favorite shirt. I _hate_ when you do that."

"Fear not," Loki murmured as he crawled onto the bed. "You'll get it back. Later."

Clint nodded, watching as Loki reached out and slipped his fingers around the archer's length. He slicked the hard, hot flesh, preparing the way for his next action, which was to face away from Clint and straddle his hips. Loki smirked back over one shoulder as he slowly sank down on the smaller man's cock.

"Fuck. _You_," Clint gasped, amazed at the feel of how tight Loki was around him. They rarely jumped right in without some sort of preparation, but apparently the god had been affected by finding him in such a state. Clint was not about to complain, and instead brought his hands up to ghost across the pale flesh of Loki's back. The taller man sighed at his touch, and rolled his hips languidly, pulling a groan from Clint's throat. Loki repeated the motion, just to hear that lust-filled groan again, and then once more for good measure before draping himself back across Clint's chest, legs spread outside the archer's own. He shifted slightly off to the side, slipping one arm behind Clint's head and leaning his shoulders into the pillows at his back.

Clint's right hand went to Loki's hip, his left coming up to run across the flat plane of the god's stomach. He stroked his way up his lightly muscled chest, then slowly back down to tease Loki's arousal, lying hard and twitching against his lower belly. He trailed his fingers lazily up the underside, feeling like silk covered steel, and Loki rewarded his attentions by rolling his hips again. Clint gasped, and Loki chuckled, working his hips faster, thighs tensing as he rode the smaller man.

"Is this what you were daydreaming about while you touched yourself," Loki asked.

"Sort of," Clint panted, thrusting up shallowly into that grasping heat.

"Just 'sort of'," Loki prodded. "If not this, then what?"

"Nothing specific," Clint answered. "Just…you.

The god grinned and said, "Well, now that you have me, how will you show your appreciation? Will you fuck me until I sob out your name? Or perhaps paint my insides with your lust?"

The archer groaned at Loki's words, and pressed his mouth to the god's side, licking and biting. Loki rocked his hips faster and brought his right hand down to wrap around Clint's left, tightening his grasp around his cock. He bucked up into Clint's hand, his own breath coming faster at the combined feel of the increased friction, and the driving pleasure between his thighs.

Clint felt as if his heart was about to burst in his chest. The warm weight of Loki splayed back upon him, the grasping heat tight around his cock, and now, oh god now he was making those sounds that Clint loved so well. Those needy little whines in time to Clint's thrusts; the huffs and pants that spoke volumes about lust and longing; the soft grunts as Clint stroked Loki's cock more roughly. He could feel the heat pooling in his belly, and the tension building in his thighs as he arched his hips up, driving deeper into the pliant body above him.

"Fuck, Loki," Clint gasped. "I'm close."

"I know," the god murmured, increasing his rhythm, his body beginning to tremble lightly as he snapped his hips down to meet the archer's thrusts. "I can feel it in your movements; in the pounding of your heart at my back."

"I…_goddamn it_…I can't hold out much longer."

"Then let go," Loki whispered. "Come for me, Clint. I want to feel your heat as you fill me with you need. _Defile_ me."

"Oh, _fuck_ you. You're not playing fair."

Loki's only answer was to guide Clint's hand faster over his own aching cock as the archer slammed into him from beneath. He took a deep shuddering breath, and then huffed out a soft, "Oh," before clenching even tighter around Clint's length. As the god spilled over his fingers, his come pooling on his flat stomach, Clint felt his own orgasm begin to unspool. He growled deep in his chest, giving one final violent thrust and burying himself deep within Loki's still spasming body. His cock throbbed as he came, hard and fast, his vision going white around the edges, and his pulse pounding in his ears. Loki gasped as he felt wave after wave of heat fill him, and he writhed wantonly, his hand moving to rub his come into his stomach and chest. Clint watched hazily as Loki drew patterns in his release, and then raised his fingers to his mouth, daintily licking them clean as he panted.

Clint's head dropped back to the pillows, and he gasped for breath as he continued lazily thrusting into Loki, prolonging his orgasm for as long as possible. Loki fairly purred as Clint rocked into him, a satisfied smile drawn across his face. When the archer finally stilled his motions, Loki slid off to his side and grinned down at him.

"Perhaps I should leave you to your devices more often, Clint."

"As long as this is the final result, then yeah, you should."

"Greedy thing," Loki laughed.

"Hey. To be fair, you made me this way. I was perfectly content with whatever I got before _you_ came along."

"Well, yes. But isn't it better this way?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
